vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shachi
Summary Shachi is the son of Akashachi, the leader of a pirate band who, years in the past, landed on Asura with his men. However, his men were slaughtered, and he was separated from his young son, who grew up in Asura. He was taught Hokuto Ryū Ken by Jūkei, and spent a long time waiting for the "saviour" to arrive and liberate Asura from the rule of the three Rashō. During this time, he assassinated many Asura himself, taking on the name of Rakshasa, the Asura-devouring beast, and losing his humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Shachi, "Rakshasa" Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Age: 20's Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Mostly in the form of causing them to explode or manipulating their movements), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Chi Manipulation, Possesses an aura that absorbs chi, making his opponents weaker and weaker as they fight, Memory Manipulation (Can erase and alter memories by hitting pressure points), Telekinesis (Can levitate his enemies using his aura and can heavily disorient them through this with Anryū Tenha), Battle Precognition (Hokuto Ryū Ken allows users to anticipate attacks through reading people's auras), Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (Can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space, has the ability to distort the distance between himself and his opponent and control the arena and atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (Knows a pressure point technique that disrupts a persons biological functions, making it appear as though they have died of a sickness), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks and even cause his aura to explode to attack his attacker), Resistance to Electricity (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Heat Resistance (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Resistance to poisons and pressure points Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Easily dispatches high-ranking Asura, when a weak Asura can kill a weakened Falco, could injure Hyoh, albeit through a sneak attack) | At least Small Country level+ (Even when missing an arm and a leg, he briefly overpowered Base Kaioh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Survived several bloodlusted attacks from a Base Kaioh in their first encounter) | At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high | Extremely high (Even when missing an arm and a leg and bleeding to death, he managed to overpower Kaioh) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Above Average (Shachi is an intelligent and skilled martial artist) Weaknesses: None notable | Is missing an arm and a leg, his power up is apparently temporary. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Hokuto Ryū Ken:' Hokuto Ryū Ken is a 1,800 year old Chinese martial art, a rival style to Hokuto Shinken. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 1,109 Keiraku Hakō (or pressure points), as opposed to the 708 Keiraku Hikō manipulated by Hokuto Shinken, in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Hokuto Ryū Ken also grants the user to the power of the Matōki, an aura that absorbs chi and increases their strength at the expense of their own sanity. *'Gen On Kai:' The opponent is rendered incapable of moving or speaking, and will die when they see the Hokuto stars in the sky. *'Katsu Hagan:' The Hokuto Ryū Ken counterpart of the Hokuto Zankai Ken. Shachi stabs both of his hands into his opponent's forehead, incapacitating and muting them before, some time later - whether seconds or minutes or hours - they explode. Key: Base | Possessed by the Original Hokuto Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 6